


Seek What You Wish For

by Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham (Just_East)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wondered if it wasn't more than fate that had brought he and Hannibal together. The whole thing had reeked of impatience and desire.  In his waking hours, Will spent half his time terrified of catching the Tooth Fairy and half his time with Hannibal. </p>
<p>Since then, there had been another family killed, and all Will could read was desire written in every bloody stroke.</p>
<p>Desire and a newfound sense of belonging that hadn't been there before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caseywolfe07](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caseywolfe07).



> For caseywolfe07 on tumblr for the Hannigram Holiday Exchange. =D I hope you enjoy it! (Sorry for the late posting and the last minute title. x.x)

The names written on his skin had never meant as much to Will as the fact that he had two instead of one. Growing up, it had been one more thing he could be picked on for. As an adult, it was one more thing that made him different, alien.  
  
    
  
Will was aware of the studies, thank you Alana, aware that having two soulmates, while not exactly common wasn't all that terribly rare. One out of every hundred people had two soulmates. It was most statistically likely to be a combination of genders, two men and one woman or two women and one man, but all male and all female triads weren't unheard of.   
  
    
  
Will knew what people thought of him. He was keenly aware of how they felt about him. He was nearly always drowning in their assumptions. Most people were mostly alarmed that he hadn't even found one of his soulmates at his age.   
  
    
  
The truth was, Will wasn't looking. The universe must have made a mistake, pairing him with anyone… But maybe it had rectified that by giving him two soulmates who could have each other.   
  
    
  
Sometimes in the middle of the night when he was home with just his dogs he'd stroke the names written over his heart. Feel the slightly raised skin that read the names of the two men in this world who were supposed to love him. Sometimes, Will had a deep ache in his gut, wanting toknow these two men. Sometimes Will wished they would find him, and give him no option. Sometimes Will just traced the names over and over, memorizing them and whispering them into the night.   
  
    
  
_Hannibal Lecter_  
  
  
  
 _Francis Dolarhyde_   
  
    
  
\-   
  
    
  
Most people believed that Hannibal's soulmate had died. He let them believe it. In reality, there were two names written on his skin. The names of two men he'd never met. He knew he was an anomaly, but he hardly cared. While he never went out of his way to seek out Will Graham and Francis Dolarhyde, he did keep himself on the lookout for names, faces, and opportunities. The only move he'd made in a direct effort to find his soulmates was to move to the United States.   
  
    
  
But… these days...   
  
    
  
Hannibal Lecter was growing impatient. After over forty years of waiting, he was considering doing something more rash. Like using his immense resources and networks to find these men and do something terrible to them for making him wait.   
  
    
  
But he didn't. He wouldn't. He had waited this long. Even if his soulmates were considerably younger than him, they'd be ready now. Hannibal just had to wait a little longer… If fate didn't intervene soon, though, he'd take matters into his own hands. As always.   
  
    
  
    
  
\-   
  
    
  
Francis Dolarhyde obsessed over the names written on his skin. He'd read every paper and study published by either Will Graham or Doctor Hannibal Lecter. He had a scrapbook for each of them. He knew that they didn't know each other, didn't know him.   
  
    
  
He knew that Will Graham could know him, could understand him. He understood that Hannibal Lecter was a man who was hiding a great many things, but without knowing him, truly, Francis had no idea what he was hiding. All he knew was that no one was that perfect; and that together, these men were made for him.One day, he'd catch their attention, and he'd make them see.   
  
    
  
Since it seemed that Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter had no intention of starting up a search or reaching out, Francis decided he'd have to be the one to make the first move.   
  
    
  
\-   
  
    
  
Will had worked with Jack Crawford before. A case here or there. The Minnesota Shrike. The Mural Killer. Jack had even had him consult on the Chesapeake Ripper case before it'd gone cold again.   
  
    
  
Will never enjoyed working with Jack. The cases would fill Will up with thoughts and feelings that weren't his own. The Chesapeake Ripper case, though Jack would never know, had almost been Will's undoing.   
  
    
  
The undeniable artistry in the kills, the ill humor in the pieces, the kills. The pure certainty and surety had made Will  _want_  to drown in them.   
  
    
  
Will didn't want to relive that. He had been so close to losing himself… Maybe close to finding himself. Either way, he'd been close to picking up a knife or a gun or using his bare fucking hands to find some unworthy being to change, to transform, to use to create.   
  
    
  
If Jack knew, just how very close Will had gotten to the Chesapeake Ripper, Jack would probably have him locked up.   
  
    
  
\-   
  
    
  
Hannibal Lecter had been fully prepared to kill Agent Jack Crawford. He couldn’t decide if he would have done it slowly to gloat, or quickly out of respect. Maybe he'd have flipped a coin to decide.   
  
    
  
As it turned out, Jack Crawford brought wonderful news. Of course, the Agent didn't know it, but Hannibal would let his soulmate decide if or when to tell Jack.   
  
    
  
Agent Jack Crawford was taking Hannibal to meet Will Graham.   
  
    
  
Hannibal had to hide his grin until Jack had safely left his office.   
  
    
  
It seemed as though he had reason to thank fate.   
  
    
  
Fate or the Tooth Fairy.   
  
    
  
\-   
  
    
  
He felt amazing. This is what he was meant for.   
  
    
  
He had always been meant to become this.   
  
    
  
His transformation was beginning.   
  
    
  
Soon he would become The Great Red Dragon and not just his soulmates, but all the world would see.   
  
    
  
They would see. And they would be in awe of him.   
  
    
  
\-   
  
    
  
Will's stomach dropped the moment he walked into Jack's office. He saw the man at the board, and somehow he knew. It was one of his soulmates, his gut said, and his gut was not often wrong. There is something not right about this man, his gut said, and Will forced himself to keep moving as though unperturbed.   
  
    
  
The man was tall with broad shoulders set in a confident tilt. His smile was not genuine, until it was, until suddenly it slipped into something more subtle, something that crinkled the corners of his eyes.   
  
    
  
Hannibal Lecter.   
  
    
  
\-   
  
    
  
Will Graham was extraordinary.   
  
    
  
He was hunched in on himself in an attempt to make himself smaller and his hair was a mess. Hannibal found himself watching the boy intently. He was certainly worth the wait. Hannibal could tell. Will Graham would make a near perfect companion.   
  
    
  
If only Hannibal could twist a few things…   
  
    
  
Hannibal could see himself falling in love with Will Graham.   
  
    
  
\-   
  
    
  
Francis could see himself falling in love with this.   
  
    
  
The way the blood looked black in the moonlight. The way his reflection looked in their eyes. The blood, the reflection, there was only one thing missing…   
  
    
  
His living audience. Francis rarely felt more in control than he did when he was killing. He used to think he'd do whatever his soulmates asked of him, but now… Now he wasn't sure if he could stop…   
  
    
  
\-   
  
    
  
Will wasn't sure he could stop it. The pounding in his head, the murders behind his eyes, the sound of blood rushing through his ears, and god, the smell- the smell of copper mixed with Hannibal's expensive aftershave and something else, something masculine that smelled of nerves and powers. Opening his eyes, Will wondered if that was what Francis smelled like.   
  
    
  
Will found himself dreaming more and more about Hannibal and the faceless Francis. Will wondered why they were always covered in blood.   
  
    
  
When he dreamt, it was usually of one behind him; tall, solid, whispering soft words in a soft accent into his ear, and one in front of him, tearing and ripping and destroying and creating. Sometimes he was seated and there was blood and bone and organs at his feet. Sometimes he was a God and these offerings were what he desired and what he was owed.    
  
    
  
Sometimes… Sometimes Will was the one whispering, the one encouraging.   
  
    
  
Will wondered if it wasn't more than fate that had brought he and Hannibal together. The whole thing had reeked of impatience and desire.  In his waking hours, Will spent half his time terrified of catching the Tooth Fairy and half his time with Hannibal.   
  
    
  
Meeting Hannibal, being around Hannibal had been odd. They had met up later, in Hannibal's pristine showroom of a kitchen, and they had kissed. Will still didn't know if it had been he or Hannibal who initiated it, but it had happened.   
  
    
  
Since then, there had been another family killed, and all Will could read was desire written in every bloody stroke.   
  
    
  
Desire and a newfound sense of belonging that hadn't been there before.   
  
    
  
\-   
  
    
  
As much as Hannibal desired Will, as much as he found a sense of belonging that he had never imagined having before with the profiler, Hannibal knew it was not enough.   
  
    
  
Will's moral compass was a problem. He'd spent too many years around the likes of Jack Crawford and Alana Bloom to be easily swayed. Maybe if Hannibal had found Will earlier, years ago when he was younger and more impressionable, he could have… but now, it would require something a little more drastic.   
  
    
  
Hannibal would need help.   
  
    
  
From the Tooth Fairy. From Francis Dolarhyde.   
  
    
  
It hadn't taken Hannibal long to identify the fledgling killer they were looking for as the soul mate he had not yet met. Hannibal detested fate; he was far more interested in the shy boy who had taken such initiative.   
  
    
  
First meeting the man, was like seeing a wild animal on a leash. Only the leash was the man's own fear. Francis was much like Will in that regard.   
  
    
  
Though he was a lot less stubborn than Will, which Hannibal was thankful for. He was sure he'd have been able to break both of them to his will in time, he'd rather not have to break either of them. He'd prefer to… persuade them to see things his way.   
  
    
  
Though it seemed that Francis needed no persuasion at all. At this, Hannibal smiled.   
  
    
  
\-   
  
    
  
Hannibal Lecter was smiling at him.   
  
    
  
It simultaneously made him warm and cold.   
  
    
  
"What do you need me to do?" He asked, recognizing that Hannibal Lecter had come with a plan. Which had been more than Francis had started with.   
  
    
  
But he wouldn't change anything. Not now.   
  
    
  
"I just need you change a thing or two about your hobbies…" Hannibal spoke smoothly, soft but with authority. Francis wanted to drop to his knees right there, apologize for the illusion he was about to break.   
  
    
  
"I won't stop. I can't now." Francis spoke up before Hannibal could finish. It was true. He couldn't bare to stop. Not now that he'd found himself amongst the blood spatter.   
  
    
  
"Oh, I wouldn't ask such a thing of you, dear boy." Hannibal Lecter was smiling at him, and Francis Dolarhyde smiled back.   
  
    
  
\-   
  
    
  
"He won't stop. He's got a real taste for it now." Will whispered, as though afraid speaking the words would make them true. "It's the only time he's ever felt complete."   
  
    
  
"Would you really ask such a thing of him?" Hannibal asked, tilting his head to the side.   
  
    
  
"He's hurting people, Hannibal. Shouldn't he be stopped?"   
  
    
  
"We don't know his reasons, Will. Is it fair of us to judge him so harshly?" Hannibal's voice was even, soothing, and Will thought it was entirely unfair of him to use that tone while talking about someone who was murdering families.   
  
    
  
"What about the children?" Will asked, feeling oddly like he had to defend his point of view.   
  
    
  
"What about the children?" Hannibal asked, learning forward in his chair, barely a foot from Will's own. "Are you suggesting that if the children were spared, or not involved it would be acceptable for him to continue?"   
  
"N-no, " Will stuttered, trying to put together how he'd gotten here.   
  
    
  
"It's okay, Will. If it helps," Hannibal paused, reaching out and putting his hand on Will's knee. "I agree with you."   
    
  
\-   
  
    
  
_I agree with you._   
  
    
  
It was amazing how those four words seemed to relax Will so completely. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as Hannibal had first predicted.   
  
    
  
Will was a lot more malleable than Hannibal had given him credit for. A lot closer to the edges of many revelations, many falls. Will was truly a broken masterpiece, and Hannibal intended to witness his little teacup assort itself into a shape that was pleasing.   
  
    
  
If Will was already this far, then it wouldn't take more than meeting Francis and truly seeing him for Will to be won over.  
  
    
  
Hannibal was elated. Will Graham and Francis Dolarhyde had been more than he'd expected.   
  
    
  
\-   
  
    
  
Will Graham was everything Francis had imagined. The only thing he wished for was to see the man covered in blood. From what Hannibal had said though, it would not be anytime soon.   
  
    
  
He was standing mere inches away from a pool of blood and that would have to be enough. The blank look of dawning recognition on his face would have to be enough. The tremor in his hands would have to be enough. Hannibal behind him, whispering in his ear would have to be enough.   
  
    
  
It would all have to be enough. For now.   
  
    
  
So he continued.   
  
    
  
\-   
  
    
  
It was like his dreams continued. Like they'd never ended, like he was inside of one now.   
  
    
  
"It's okay, Will. There are no children, and they were abhorrent people." Hannibal was whispering in his ear, and he wondered if this wasn't where he was always meant to be. What he was always meant to be.   
  
    
  
"It's enough, Will." Hannibal said quietly, gently kissing the side of his head. "It's enough to look." The 'for now' seemed to go unspoken.   
  
    
  
So he looked.   
  
    
  
And he  _saw_.


End file.
